Shattered
by Sun-of-Apollo
Summary: Reed, Jaycee, Liam, Maggie and Grace are taken to Camp Half-Blood to find out that they are demigods. They are sent on a quest with three others to stop the advancing forces of the fire titan, Helios. Can they stop the attack? Or at least delay it?
1. The Beginning

Shattered

Reed's point of view

Hi I am Reed and today is a normal day at Smith Middle School. At lunch I sat with my best friends Jaycee, Liam, Grace, and Maggie, and a random nerd walked over and sat at our table with us and started telling us about his phobia of water. I asked him kindly, "Excuse me, what is your name?" The nerd waited a minute like he was trying to find what to say and he started to speak " I... I am Alexander Toppan, and you are in grave danger." "Of what?" Grace answered rudely. The nerd, Alexander, spoke again now in a stern voice, "You are in danger, you guys are all demigods." "Chill your pants man what are demigods?" Liam asked. "Well…" Alexander spoke again "Demigods are half Greek god and half human. Like me, you are all demigods." "Wait, what are you saying nerd? I don't believe you." Grace said angrily. Alexander now very upset with Grace said," I am a son of Poseidon. Demigods all have ADHD and the smell of demigods attract monsters…" As soon as he said that, a big ugly lizard/dragon with three heads smashed into the school and everyone was running away from its perilous scream. Alexander in shock pulled out a sword and… a comb? And screamed "Reed, here you go take this and pull it through your hair!" "WHY?" I screamed in confusion. I was scared to death so I just did it and POOF a bow and some arrows appeared in my hands and a quiver on my shoulder. Like it was instinct I shot at the monster with my bow.

Jaycee's point of view

I gathered up Grace and Maggie, and I was having troubles with Liam because he was screaming his little head off. I couldn't find Reed or Alexander but then I saw Reed with a bow? How did he get that? Reed wasn't just holding the bow. I saw him pull an arrow out of his quiver and fire it. I looked far ahead and Alexander was smashing the water fountain and was whipping the water at the beast like he was controlling the water to do what he wants. In shock I grabbed Grace, Maggie, and Liam and hid under a lunch table. Liam watched Alexander lose his sword and he went into the battle and grabbed the sword and fought the beast. I watched the battle go on.

Maggie's point of view

Jaycee took Grace, Liam, and I under the table. When Liam left, Jaycee confessed that she liked Liam to us. (Not shocking at all) I saw Alexander hit the wall after the monster threw him like a doll. He has not gotten up yet, but then Liam was thrown over the table we were hiding under and Jaycee screamed and got up to help Liam. But poor Reed was left alone and was suffering hit after hit from the monsters claws. But then Reed was smashed to the ground. I had to do something. I grabbed an apple and chucked it at the monster. It worked! The monster ran after me and just before it got to me Reed stabbed it with one of his arrows! He did it! The monster disappeared into gold dust. Reed badly injured, walked toward us and collapsed out of nowhere. I ran towards him. He was still breathing.

Grace's point of view

After the dreadful battle Jaycee was trying to help Liam, and Maggie was with Reed. I looked at Alexander. I thought he was out cold (asleep) so I thought it would be funny to put his hand in warm water but when the water touched his skin all of his cuts and bruises were healed. I told him everything that happened after he was smashed. He ran to Liam and gave him something that was in his pack. It healed him instantly. "Wow! What is that?" asked Jaycee Alexander replied with "It is ambrosia, it heals any demigod instantly…" "Reed is dying help me!" Maggie yelled. Alexander came to Reed but he was to late. He stopped breathing. Liam, Jaycee, Maggie, and I huddled around him. Jaycee put her hands on Reed and she was so angry telling from the way she looked. Out of nowhere a shock of electricity went through Jaycee's hands and shocked him to life.


	2. Getting to Camp

Reed's point of view

"Whoa, where am I?" Really not knowing where I was. "Dude, you died and Jaycee saved you." Liam said in a way like it was no biggie that I died. Now Alexander spoke to Jaycee, "I have a feeling that you might be a daughter of Zeus, Jaycee." "SWEET! I have always wanted control lightning. Lets see if I can fly?" As soon as she said that, she got onto a table and jumped off. She floated for a couple seconds and fell on Liam. Liam looked as if he was in love with her because Liam was blushing and helped Jaycee up. Jaycee was also blushing. Ooh! They like each other!

Jaycee's point of view

I fell so terrible for Liam. "Well I could need some practice" I said embarrassed. "We need to go." Alexander said in a very weary voice. Alexander spoke again " I have contacted your parents. You need to come with me. Now!" "Where?" Grace, Maggie, Reed and Liam said rudely. I think Alexander ignored them because he went outside and whistled. Out of nowhere a flying horse came down from the sky. Alexander went and spoke to his flying horse. (I think.) The horse flew away. "What is" "It is my pegasi, Flap Jack, I just told him to get four of his friends to take us to Camp Half-Blood" "But there is five of us." Said Reed in a quizzical look. "Well Liam, do you mind if you ride with Jaycee?" Alexander answered. "No problem!" Liam answered almost instantly. _YES! YES! YES!_

Liam's point of view

YES! I was riding with Jaycee. Alexander's pegasi came with four of his friends. We all boarded them. As we left the ground the wind was everywhere. Jaycee looked amazing with her hair flowing in the breeze. "I am sorry about the crash and fall." Jaycee said in an apologetic way. " No problem, Jaycee, I have something to tell you." "What?" "I… like you." I hope I didn't say that wrong. "I like you Liam" Jaycee replied. Whew, I thought she would think I was weird.

Grace's point of view

The ride was so boring. All I did was spit at stuff. Then we landed in front of an arch in the woods. Alexander told us to walk into it. I shoved Maggie, Jaycee, Liam and Reed before I walked in with Alexander.


	3. The Cabins

Jaycee's point of view

Oh joy! I loved that ride! I am so happy I finally told Liam. Ok back to reality, so I was _shoved _through an arch and I saw a ton of things: Huge cabins to my left, archery fields and an armory to the right and a lot more things I couldn't name. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Alexander yelled. " I will be your guide. Will you join me on a tour of the cabins?" Everyone followed. We walked by cabins and something strange happened to Liam, an image of a hammer appeared above his head. "Aye, son of Hephaestus." Alexander said. "SWEET!" Liam screamed on the top of his lungs. "OK Liam, report to your cabin." "Ok. Got it." Liam ran off to the Hephaestus cabin. Also on the tour Nyx claimed Grace? I don't know something like that. Apollo claimed Reed, Zeus claimed me, and Astraea claimed Maggie. Before the tour ended we had already gone to our cabins. I walked into my cabin and a tall, blonde, kid greeted me, told me his name (Jake) and showed me my bunk. _WOW he's hot, wait, I like Liam and he knows it. That wouldn't be fair. Dang it! _ I found a broad sword on my bunk. Sweet! A weapon.

Liam's point of view

Oh sweet I was a son of Hephaestus. So I walked into my cabin and a really buff/scary girl greeted me and showed me my bunk. I think her name is Tabitha. Who cares, I saw a huge hammer and a dagger on my bed. I found one of my brethren and started fiddling with some metal scraps.

Maggie's point of view

So I walked into my cabin so excited and I saw everyone studying. Darn I don't like studying. But who cares, I will have fun. Then a tall string bean like girl came over, told me her name, and showed me my bunk. The bunk is awesome! I found two daggers and a bow on my bunk, Awesome! I am going to like it here.

Grace's point of view

So I was told to go to my cabin, so I did. The cabin was embedded in the shadows. Ooh I like it. (Nobody will see me. I will get used to this.) I walked in and a blonde boy came and greeted himself, told me his name, (Cole) and showed me my bunk. This is going to be fun! I found a scythe on my bunk. Cool!

Reed's point of view

I walked into my cabin and some boy greeted me to the whole cabin, showed me my bunk, he told me his name (Mark) and he gave me a tour. There was a basketball court an infirmary and a ton of people! I walked back to my bunk and lying there was a sword and a first aid kit. There was also a note saying:

_I know a sword and a kit is not all worthy for a sun of Apollo. Remember the comb/bow Alexander gave you. I made it. It is magical. It will have unlimited ammo and if you lose it, it will come back magically. Look in your pocket Reed._

Love,

Apollo

I looked into my pocket and found my comb. I am going to like it here.


	4. Meeting Some New Friends

Chapter 4

Reed's point of view

I have been training for the past 10 days. I have gotten better in my first aid. I have used real test subjects because I already healed Liam and he said Grace slashed him with her scythe also I healed Grace because she said that when she slashed Liam he screamed in agony and now she has a second degree burn on her arm.

I have also been training in archery and swordsmanship. I think I have a great shot. I know I could hit a flying bird out of the sky. (But I have not tried)

I have loved archery the most because I am not alone. I am with Maggie. First Aid is fun. (Especially when you heal Liam when he is screaming) I train for sword fighting in the arena with Jaycee. Right now I am doing archery. Three bulls eyes in a row! Let's see how many I can get!

Jaycee's point of view

I have been training since the day after I got here. (10 days ago) My broadsword is wicked! I practiced in a dummy and the broadsword cleanly cut it in half. Wow!

I love my cabin.

Three days ago I was here when I saw Liam running and holding his bloody shoulder. Then at least a couple seconds later I saw Grace walking by with by the way I see it was a second-degree burn on her arm. What a coincidence.

Right now I am smacking and slashing five dummies at a time. What a workout. That blade may be sharp but it sure is heavy.

Maggie's point of view

Sweet! This place is off the hook! I love the double daggers. I am like a freaking ninja with those. I am getting way better with the bow. I have gotten used to the studying. All I do is hide my iPod in the book.

Today I saw Liam holding his hammer and was walking toward his cabin with a linen bandage around his shoulder and it had an R with a sun behind it. Has to be Reed who healed him. How did he do that? For my daggers I had a son of Hephaestus (Liam) make me two dagger sheaths and one sword. (For Reed) It looked very painful for Liam with every movement that included. It was painful for me to watch. When he finished, he gave me them. They were amazing. Mine has sliver outlines. Reed's one has red orange and yellow outlining. I can't wait to give it to Reed. I am going to give it to him when we do capture the flag tonight.

I train for my daggers with a guy I met named Thomas, son of Dionysus. He may be a little excited and hyper but he is amazing with a sword. Mostly because he is so hyper that it makes him swing so fast that I can barely keep up.

Currently I am at the archery fields with Reed.

Liam's point of view

So three days ago I was training with Grace (I didn't chose to practice with her, Chiron chose her because she hated me) and I sneezed and Grace's scythe slashed my shoulder and I burst in pain and anger and I think I caused a mini super nova because Grace collapsed and had a huge burn on her arm. I knew Reed was a healer so I just ran to Reed. He was just walking alone. I ran up to him and showed him my shoulder. He told me to sit down and I saw him run towards his cabin. He came back with a kit and opened some bandages. They all had an "R" with a sun behind it. Wow did he make those. First he cleaned up the wound, and then he strapped the bandage on me.

Just as I thanked him and started to walk away I saw Grace with a burn on her arm run to Reed. Reed put cream on her arm and put a bandage on. Grace thanked Reed and came back towards me. Uh oh I thought, better run.

I have been training a lot. I only have a hammer so it gets boring just training hitting a dummy. I train with a girl named Riley (Daughter of Hades) when I am not training with Grace. I think my muscles are growing rapidly because my arms came from green beans to a smaller pipe in 10 days. For me that is an achievement.

I really like to work in the armory. I have made some neat items: Three sheaths for Maggie, an armor set for myself and a helmet for Grace. I am still wondering why Maggie wanted three sheaths, has to be Reed if I think about it because she made me outline it with red, orange, and yellow. (Colors of the sun)

Currently I am just walking around camp.

Grace's point of view

Oh I hate Liam. He burned me after I _accidently_ slashed him with my scythe. I ran to Reed and he gave me a bandage with an "R" with a sun around it. It is very neat.

I am getting used to my cabin in all of the darkness. I keep on seeing Cole staring at me. We once pulled a prank on the Aphrodite cabin, we placed a stink bomb in the cabin. It was so much fun.

My scythe is so awesome, mostly because it slashed Liam, and it is mine. It is all black and it has my name in Greek. I think it was made out of Obsidian.

I train with Liam and a kid named Alex (Son of Demeter) who likes to and can turn into a tree. I call him 'Alex the talking tree' to have fun. He told me all about his friend Thomas (Son of Dionysius) and how he will laugh at anything possible. He sounds fun.

What is amazing with Alex is that he can fight, walk, wave, dance, and move as a tree. I think the word for that is a treant? I don't know, really I have no idea what so ever.

Tonight we have capture the flag. But I don't know when exactly but yeah. I am sharpening my scythe because I feel like it.

(A huge drumbeat is heard in the distance)

I guess it is capture the flag time.

Reed, Maggie, Jaycee, Liam, Alex, and Thomas' point of view

Yes! Capture the flag. I am on my way.


	5. The Fire

Grace's point of view

When I came to the forest I saw Reed, Maggie, Liam, Jaycee, and Alex. Who was next to Alex? I walked over to them. "Who is that next you Alex?" I ask. " Hello, I am Thomas. I hope to be ruler of the world one day. I am a son of Dionysus."

"Hello campers. Are you ready to play capture the FLAG!" Chiron screamed. "Okay, for you newcomers there are two teams, blue and red. The captain of the Red team is Cole, the head counselor of the Nyx cabin. The captain of the Blue team is Alex, head counselor of the Demeter cabin." "Captains may choose the newcomers now to go on their team."

"Grace. Your armor, here you go. Hope you enjoy the Red team" Cole said.

Cool. Sweet, awesome armor. The choosing took a couple of minutes. Alex chose Jaycee, Maggie and Liam. Cole chose Reed, and that is it other than I.

"Teams put your flags in position and prepare yourselves." Chiron boomed.

I followed Cole and so did Reed. Cole was an attacker. We got into position. We heard Chiron scream go in the distant. We started to run toward the flag. "Grace watch out!" I think I heard Cole say. And suddenly it went black.

Reed's point of view

Oh god. We were walking and I heard a thump and it was Grace. I ran with Cole to where Grace was. I saw Liam running off in the distance with a grin on his face. Almost instantly I pulled out my bow, poison arrow and aimed it at him. _Sorry Liam. _I let go. It plucked him in his thigh. Liam collapsed right then and there. _Had to do it Reed. Had to do it. It is part of the game._

I ran over with Cole. " She was knocked unconscious." Cole said nervously.

"Do you mind if I use a couple minutes to try to apply ice and try to get her to wake up." I ask. " Sure, we just got another cabin mate and now she is already hurt. Wow that was quick."

Maggie's point of view

I am defending the blue flag. Only five people got near the flag.

I asked a girl I just met five minutes ago to defend and I will go try to capture the red flag. Her name is Jessica and she is a daughter of Athena.

I started walking toward the blue flag, when someone came out from behind a tree. I think her name is Riley, daughter of Hades.

We started to fight. We were too near to use my bow so I pulled out my daggers and ran in and dodged her sword. I tried to slice and stab but she deflected all of them.

It seemed like forever but I saw a shadow off in the distance. The person came out. It was Jaycee. She ran in and fought. Riley ran off.

"Nice, Jaycee. Thank you for helping me. Do you want to sneak around and try to get the blue flag? I bet not one person is there." I asked. "Sure" Jaycee replies.

I look over to my right and I see Liam on the ground with an arrow in his calf. He was bleeding pretty badly. He is not so lucky since we got here. _I poke Jaycee and point to where Liam lay. _

"LIAM!" Jaycee screamed and ran over to him. I followed and. The arrow looked familiar. It was Reed's arrow!

I look farther and I see two people and someone laying on the ground. I looked closer, and I saw blue helmets. The enemy! I pulled out my bow and shot the one helping the person on the floor. Shot it in the shoulder. It laid down. The other one stood up and charged us.

As it got closer, it turned out to be Cole. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? HE WAS HEALING GRACE!" "What do you mean by he?" "Reed! That is what I meant. He was healing Grace because that kid Liam clubbed her in the head and gave her a concussion. And you shot him and now he could be dead by now." He walked over and took the arrow out of Reed. Reed slowly got up, still groaning.

Jaycee and I ran over to Reed and Grace. "I am so sorry, I didn't know it was you" "No problem… cough" "Hey Jaycee… cough Go grab Liam… cough and bring him here." Jaycee carried Liam over in front of Reed. "Anything I can help with?" Cole said. "Just… cough guard…cough our position."

"Anything I can help with?" I ask. "Can you help... cough with Grace maybe put ice on her head… cough? And Jaycee… cough go guard with Cole can you?" " No problem." We both say at the same time. Reed, he is healing Liam. He takes the arrow out of his leg puts it aside and cleans up around the wound. So yeah.

Reed pulls something out of his pouch and fed it to Liam. He shot up. "What happened?" He takes a glance at Grace and giggles. Then he looks at Reed's bloody shoulder. "Ick! What happened?" "Long story." Out of nowhere a tree ignites on fire. Oh no! Forest fire!

Alex's point of view

Oh snap! Everything is burning! It was so sudden. "Everyone get to your cabins! Now!" Chiron yells. I try to help also "Get to your cabins! Or do you want to be dead!" "Get moving!" Four minutes go by and I see Jaycee, Liam, and Maggie. And a couple minutes later Reed and Cole were carrying Grace. Grace had a lump on her head and Reed had a bloody shoulder. I never knew a person could wince so much. Ouch hate to be him.

Suddenly Reed collapses and Cole is stumbling. I call for Chiron. He hears me and comes down puts Reed and Grace on his back and walks toward the infirmary. Cole looks tired, as he follows Chiron.

The forest is still burning so I went to the Hephaestus cabin and got ten boys with fire extinguishers and I grab Thomas. We were all armed with fireproof suits and fire extinguishers. "Ok guys we are going to extinguish the forest fire! We can do it!" I tried to get some encouragement to the people who could possibly die.

"We are going in!" I screamed as I ran into the flaming monstrosity and started spraying fires.

Cole's point of view

What luck! First Grace getting hit and then Reed getting shot while he was healing her. I am following into the infirmary and I think I am going to spend the night here to make sure Grace is okay. Mostly because it was my fault she got hurt in the first place. I think it would be right.

_Ten minutes go by…_

I am bored out of my mind when Maggie walks in holding a sheath in her hand. "Hi Maggie." I say. "Hi Cole, heard that Grace and Reed are both in the infirmary." She walks over to where Reed is and puts the sheath along the bed and walks away.


End file.
